villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
New Goblin
Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, is the tritagonist of Spider-Man ''(2002), the secondary antagonist of ''Spider-Man 2, and the tertiary antagonist turned anti-hero of Spider-Man 3. He was a friend of Peter Parker through college, who followed in his father's evil footsteps and became the New Goblin, the second incarnation of the Green Goblin who is desperate to kill Spider-Man, the presumed murder of Norman Osborn, who Harry was unaware of his wrongdoings as the Green Goblin. When Harry found out Spider-Man was the "murder" of his father, he was in a desperate search for him, even if it meant teaming up with super villains like Doc Ock. He was portrayed by James Franco. Spider-Man Films (2002-2007) Early Life Not much is known about Harry's earlier years, but when Harry was born, shortly after, his mother died, which led to the fact that then on that Harry had to have been looked after by Norman, his father, who had little time for him. He has flunked many private schools which Norman paid for and wish to have downplayed his wealth and privilege to his classmates. When Harry made Peter Parker as a friend, not kowing that time later he would becomes Spider-Man, Norman was obsessed by his work, which made Harry jealous. Spider-Man (2002) Harry starts a relationship with Mary Jane Watson, whom Harry finds attractive. He does eventually pull off going on a date with her, but it ends up being smothered by one on his father's (Who is now Green Goblin) attacks. At a thanksgiving dinner at Norman's house, whom Norman himself forgot his identity as the Goblin in broad daylight, as Peter had "a cut from a bike messanger" (Which was actually pierced by Goblin's glider), Norman left, which led to Mary Jane breaking up with Harry, who then fell into Peter's hands, which made Harry even more jealous. Spider-Man 2 (2004) Harry is now CEO of Oscorp, and is determined to kill Spider-Man. He even teamed up with Doc Ock to accomplish this. However, when Doc Ock brought Spider-Man over to the mansion, as Harry prepared to kill Spider-Man, he pulled off the mask and realized that Spider-Man and Peter are one and the same, much to his own horror and shock. At the end of the film, he is last seen in his father's lair, foreshadowing the events of the third film. Spider-Man 3 (2007) Harry uncovers his father's secret lair, now knowing his identity and dons a similar mantle. He finds Peter, now knowing that he is New York's web slinger, and makes an attempt to kill him. They engage in a fight above and across Downtown, However, Harry gets unconcious after a brick wall collpases onto his head and lands headfirst into the pavement of an alley, possibly giving him brain damage. Fortunantely, for Peter, he forgot about his father's death and forgave Peter until his memory restored due to another one of his visions with his father. Harry's Goblin suit attire differed from the original suit in that it was black as well as green, and had a different, less threatening but more practical face mask, a long, snowboard-like glider-called the Skystick-and some different weapons. Peter later visits Harry, hoping that he tumbled from his path for vengeance, but then, for Mary Jane watson, engages into hand-to-hand combat and loses. Now being convinced by the Osborn's butler that Norman's cause of death came from his glider, stating that Spider-Man did not kill him. Harry decides to aid Spider-Man for a battle against Venom and Flint Marko, the two remaining foes that Spider-Man must protect the citizens from. After Harry dealt with Sandman, who collapsed into the construction site below, he had to help Spidey defeat Venom. To save Peter from one of Venom's attacks, he jumped in the way, getting imapled from his glider which was controlled by Venom sort of like a Kamikazi. A funeral was held for Harry at the climax of the film including most of the protagonists and side characters. Trivia *Ironically, he dies the exact same way his father, Norman did. *This is the first Spider-Man villain out of all villains in movie media to redeem themselves. See also *Green Goblin (Spider-Man Films) *Green Goblin (The Amazing Spider-Man) Gallery uujk.jpg|The new goblin. ou.jpg|The hero and the partner. .ljkh.jpg|In the Spider-Man 3 video game. Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Bombers Category:Copycats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mutated Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Legacy Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Gunmen Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Betrayed villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Provoker Category:Hero's Lover Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Obsessed Category:Clawed Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Lover Stealers Category:Vigilante Category:Nemesis Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Villains Category:Delusional Category:Pawns Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fighter Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Dark Knights Category:Neutral Evil Category:Humans Category:Henchmen Category:Masked Villain Category:Goblins Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Love rivals Category:Recurring villain Category:Bond Destroyers